Careful Planning
by Sir-Shademan
Summary: Tonight's the night! Hinata's family is out of town and she and Kiba are finally going to make love for the first time. That is, if all goes according to plan. But love isn't too simple a blueprint itself...Quite Romantic KibaHina. Ch3 Up!
1. The Preparations

**A/N:** Uh...Author Note Author Note. I don't own Naruto(The series AND the character. Nice try you tricky lawyers you), uhuh, so if you came here looking for a disclaimer, you've gotten what you want, and you can be on your marryway**BUT!**  
If you came here in search of **delicious five-part KibaHina romancy goodness**, you will not be disappointed! (Probably...Hopefully...Try reading it, you'll like it)

(Probably)

* * *

Kiba frowned at his reflection in the mirror. It seemed a lot like the more outfits he tried on, the more ridiculous looking he became. He combed his fingers through his thick brown hair and began discarding the failed ensemble. "No no no, I don't have time for imperfection!" Kiba threw off his shirt and began tunneling through his closet for a new one. "Tonight, I can't afford to mess _anything _up…"

And indeed he couldn't. Tonight was very important night for both him and his longtime girlfriend as well as squad-mate Hinata Hyuga. You see, today was the day that her entire family would be out of town and she'd have their whole personal residence all to herself. The couple had talked about this oh so very interesting fact beforehand. They decided it was a good thing, and they would make this very night _the_ night.

It was a natural progression really, but that didn't stop Kiba from feeling the mounds of pressure that come along with deflowering a girl _and_ making it special. Not to mention that it was _Hinata_ he was with and thus he was going to take every single precaution he could possibly take to make the night as smooth and comfortable as possible. Talk about your monumental tasks…

As Kiba continued to rummage through his closet he felt the wetness of Akamaru's nose rubbing against the back of his knees. "Not now, boy, I've got to find something nice to wear for Hinata! Boy, you have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under…"

"Ruff!"

"Yeah, I know this isn't like me, Akamaru, but it's not _for_ me. It's for her, I gotta make tonight as nice as possible for that girl…even if it means dressing semi-fancy. I care about her a lot, boy," Kiba replied to his dog, a smile on his face at the thought of a pleased Hinata.

"Arrr…" Akamaru continued to prod at his master's legs, prompting him to turn around and look at his trusty dog.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" Kiba turned to find his trust hound with a set of clothes draped over his back. "Woah! Where'd you get this stuff, boy?" he lifted the clothes up from Akamaru's back. It was a clean, white shirt with black slacks. "A casual jacket, too?" Kiba picked up the other piece of fabric, "You really have some sense of style, Akamaru!"

"Errruff!" Akamaru trotted in a small circle while his master gave him a well deserved patting.

"Wish me luck, Akamaru," Kiba said, pulling on the set of clothes his dog so helpfully gathered for him.

"I'm gonna need it…bad."

* * *

Hinata's milky white eyes were fixed exclusively on her shoes. Her face was already beet red just thinking about the—the 'activities' that would be occurring later on that night. It felt a lot like the butterflies in her stomach got a hold of Akamaru's food pills and were going berserk inside of her.

Hinata's room was huge. As is to be expected being that she was the Hyuga's main heir. The entire Hyuga complex itself was absolutely enormous. White and blue marble hallways scattered throughout a beautiful courtyard, leading to the rooms of each family member. This part of the complex however, belonged exclusively to Hinata, Hanabi, their father, and as of recently, Neji.

"Oh my…g-gosh…I…" she sat there with her head practically between her knees, grabbing her head of dark, raven blue hair. _'Y-you can do this Hinata,' _she thought to herself, _'long, steady breaths…'_

Now regulating her breathing, she stood to once again check her appearance. She was wearing a maroon button up top complemented by her dark navy skirt. The skirt wasn't too short or too long, and her shirt was tight, but it wasn't _too_ tight. Even so, the outfit still managed to grip onto her curves magnificently, in fact, too magnificently. Hinata blushed, _'Is this too unflattering? No…n-no Hinata…this is perfect, everything…e-everything is going to be p-perfect…'_ only Hinata could manage to stutter her _thoughts_.

"Oh no," she plopped back down onto her bed and sighed, "I've got to g-get over this…Kiba will…" she let out another long, drawn out groan before flaring red once again.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She jumped; there shouldn't have been anyone home! Her Dad and Hanabi left this morning! The night was ruined! Ruined!

"Hinata?" A fellow Hyuga poked his head inside the room before coming all of the way in. He was tall with long, dark brown locks of hair and wearing a long white robe.

"N-neji!" Hinata exclaimed, taken severely aback by her cousin's sudden appearance. "W-what're you? Sh-shouldn't you…shouldn't you be g-gone with…F-f-father…?" she poked her index fingers together with incredible tenacity. You'd be surprised if they didn't just both snap in half.

Her older cousin shook his head and approached her. "I'm catching up with them in a little while. I wanted to talk to you."

"O-oh! About what…? I-I'm doing nothing wrong, that's for sure…ahaha…" Hinata's hands wandered to the back of her head and she laughed nervously in Neji's face.

Neji crossed his arms, his eyes connecting fiercely with Hinata's. "I know what you're planning on doing Hinata."

She jumped up to her feet and promptly fell over. How did he figure her out? Was it too obvious? Did she accidentally give it away? Did someone tell him? Did _Kiba_ tell him? Her and Kiba weren't even in the same room together and things were already going so, so horribly wrong.

"…" Neji sighed, "I'm not going to stop you, Hinata. But…" the boy took a seat next to his cousin, "If this is something you aren't ready for, you _must_ refuse. You don't want to be regretting this for the rest of your life, and I don't want you throwing something like this away just to please some—some boy," he explained, sternly nodding his head the whole time. He reminded her her a bit of her Father. She tried to let this fact bug her as little as possible.

"I-I…U-Um….I-I know…Neji, thanks," she smiled, trying to keep herself from flushing _completely _red. She failed.

"Hinata, you must promise me that you will only act on your own accord, for your own reasons, I cannot allow you to let yourself get hurt. You must promise me, Hinata." Neji had become quite protective of Hinata, contrary to his original feelings back in the day. He grew to love and care for her like a sister after all the time he began spending with her when they were just thirteen. He would talk to her and advise her on her problems, and in return, she'd listen to anything he needed to get off of his chest. Before they knew it, they had formed a considerably strong bond with each other.

Neji had been supportive the entire length of her relationship with Kiba. He'd seen in the past, on the mission to retrieve Sasuke, what kind of a person he was. As much as Kiba's possible intentions bothered him, he eventually ruled that out after seeing how much Hinata truly cared for him, and vice versa—the result of some 'accidental' byakugan spying.

"Of course, Neji…I promise."

"Remember Hinata, that I am only here to help you and—and if theres…anything you need or want to know," he sighed gently, then closed and opened his eyes. He spoke up in a gentle, soft, slightly nervous tone, "I will most certainly oblige you with that knowledge."

"Oh, Neji, I-I…" there _were_ a lot of things she was wondering about. She had so many concerns and questions she wanted to have addressed, but she couldn't possibly ask him about any of them. Hinata couldn't bear the thought of anyone, let alone _Neji_ knowing what awful, sinful, dirty things that had been circulating her mind recently. "I…I'm fine," she curled her lips to smile politely. It was fake.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Neji subtly pressed her to come forward, rolling a thread of his white robe between his fingers.

"I said I'm fine, Neji!" Really, I am!" Hinata lied behind her false smile. She _wasn't_ fine. She was scared, worried, and confused. All this pressure and confusion was absolutely wrecking his mind. But as much as she'd love to put a few of those feelings to rest, she couldn't. This was something she would have to face alone, after all. It wasn't like Neji was going to be in there with her. Well, at least she hoped not. Really hoped not.

In fact, she even had trouble talking about 'sensitive' matters with Kiba. What normally happened in a 'sensitive' situation was Kiba would say or do something, and if Hinata wanted it, she would silently go along with it, and politely ask him to stop if she didn't. She preferred dancing around subjects until someone else made the next decision for her. It was one of her biggest weaknesses, but the one she could never seem to change. Heaven knows how awkward the conversation they had when they decided to take things to the next level was.

"Okay then," the older cousin nodded, "I'll be going then," he stood up to leave, walked the door and opened it, "Hinata," Neji looked back at her with a tiny grin, looking more playful than Hinata could ever remember, "have a fun night."

With that Neji exited. His words echoed through her mind endlessly. _'Have a fun night," _she pondered what it meant, and upon said pondering, felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. When did Neji get so risqué? Support was nice, but gosh, did everything have to feel so very embarrassing?

But after a while, the raging butterflies subsided, and she began to look on the more pleasant side of things. She thought of Kiba, and all the ways he makes her feel like the most important person on the planet. His sharp eyes had fooled her all her life. She found that he was the most gentle, caring person inside, and she loved that person, she loved everything about him. The way he'd stand up for her, the way his voice would sound when he'd tell her she was beautiful, and the way he'd hold her when she was cold. He was so damn _good_ to her. He'd always been; even before they'd started dating.

"Oh Kiba…I'll…I'll…I won't ruin tonight…I promise," she smiled to herself. "Better get going."

* * *

Kiba paced back in forth in front of a large, but quaint building. Lanterns were hung all around the joint, illuminating it like big, stationary, wooden firefly. It was a perfect choice of location on Kiba's part. He'd planned a night of fancy dinner and dancing for the two before they'd return to Hinata's place. It wasn't his style, but he was going to do whatever it took to make this night as special as possible, even if it meant acting sophisticated and debonair for a night. If there was one person that was going to tame the beast that is Kiba, it was Hinata.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna explode," he continued pacing back and forth in front of the supper club. _'Crap, what if the food is too expensive? Do I even know how to dance!? What if I step on her feet and make her trip and bang her head and pass out!? What if—" _his thought process was cut short by the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

It was Hinata. The moonlight shined off of her hair, illuminating her entire wonderfully curved body that her outfit accentuated so very well.

Kiba gasped.

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued! See, that wasn't so bad! (Probably) Much more fun and romancy goodness to come in Chapter Two! Also, you should be a pal and click that review button and make me feel better about myself, and thus make me more motivated to write, and thus give you your new chapters and stories and whatnots and whozits.

Thanks~!


	2. The Date

**A/N:** Behold! The glory and power of chapter two! I really _really _hope you enjoy this one. I've slaved over it all week, and it kept demanding I make it longer and longer...  
Do the suits want a disclaimer every chapter? I don't think you need one. Sorry suits!

More notes after the story!

Wait! Stop! Don't click the back button! You'll like it! I promise!  
(........Probably.)

* * *

'_She's gorgeous. No, she's beyond gorgeous, she's—she's super gorgeous. Gorgeous to the gorgeouth power,' _ Kiba frantically thought to himself while biting his lip. _'Oh god I look like total crap compared to her! Oh man oh man oh man…'_

"Kiba!" Hinata gracefully scurried towards her boyfriend and embraced him. After a second or two, she broke away to take a good look up and down his body. "You look so handsome!" she beamed.

"That may be so, I don't even hold a candle to how good you look, Hinata," Kiba leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Seriously."

"Don't be so modest," she pecked him back and ringed one of her arms in with one of his. Hinata turned her head towards the supper hall, "this place looks really wonderful, Kiba!" she looked happy as could be. Clearly she was doing an amazing job at shoving all that nervousness and fear deep down inside her.

"Yeah," Kiba grinned sheepishly, "all for you."

By the time he had finished half his sentence, Hinata's cheeks gained an often present rosy hue. "All for me? Kiba…" she suddenly grabbed him and buried her head in between his shoulder and neck, muffling the sound of her voice. "I-I don't deserve such nice things…"

Kiba laughed, "and you call _me_ the modest one," he brushed his fingers through her short soft, silky hair.

"Nnn…" she mumbled into his neck.

"Okay, come on Hinata," he pressed his finger against the side of her head. "I got us a reservation and—" he cut himself off when Hinata started mumbling into his neck again. It tickled. The comfort and familiarity of her presence completely made him forget about all the apprehension he was feeling prior.

"…Reservation?"

"Ahaha, quit that," Kiba then pressed his thumb to her cheek and moved it about. "Yeah I got us a reservation."

"J-just so we don't have to wait…?" Hinata nuzzled further into Kiba's neck; the volume of her voice just barely audible.

"Well, that's the basic idea," Kiba smirked and placed his hands on her shoulders, preparing to wrench her off of him.

"So nice," Hinata smiled, her lips pressing firm against Kiba's neck.

Kiba lifted her off him so that couple now stood at eye level, about an inch in between them. "C'mon, we're gonna _miss_ the reservation if we don't get inside," he said, smiling matter-of-factly, so close to Hinata that she could feel his breath on her lips. It was just one of many small, simple things that made her absolutely melt her inside and Kiba was _probably_ well aware of that.

"…Oh, s-s-sorry…" Hinata squeaked out, her body slightly quivering.

Kiba nodded, still wearing his smile which showed off his sharp white fang-like teeth that reflected the light of the moon. "Let's go," he gently took hold of her hand and headed inside of the establishment.

* * *

The two walked inside and were immediately seated. Kiba was majorly bummed that they didn't get a booth, but kept quiet. Besides, chairs and an annoying small, circular table seemed a lot more romantic than a large booth seat.

They took their seats and listened to their waitress go on about the special and asked if they'd been to the place before, the usual waiter-waitress routine.

Their waitress was a tall, young girl who looked around twenty years old. Her hair was long and bright pink with stylish, wavy bangs over her forehead. The uniform she was wearing consisted of a white dress shirt with lightblue buttons and a small, black vest she wore over it. Pinned on the vest was a tiny, plain nametag that read 'Erii'. This girl was a damn cute waitress if Kiba ever saw one—almost distractingly so. Almost.

"And…uh," Erii bit her lips and looked to the upper left, moving only her eyes. "Uh, I will be back in a few with your…drinks!" Her speech pattern showed she seemed to have a very absent minded personality. The sentences she spoke were riddled with pauses and 'uh's and 'um's as if her attention was constantly being drawn elsewhere. It was cute, but again, no quite so much so as to distract Kiba from his stunning date. After all, loyalty was an important trait of the Inuzuka clan. And so Erii wandered off into the abyss of other tables and customers—subsequently disappearing.

"What a nice waitress," Hinata remarked while tapping her fingers quietly against the table. "So…"

"This place," Kiba looked up and around the room, eyeing the chandeliers on the ceiling and fixtures on the wall. "It reminds me a lot of the place I took you on our first real date."

Hinata began giggling at the mere mention of said first date. "You mean when you spent your entire savings on that big, stuffy, expensive restaurant?"

"Hey! Don't talk about it like it was a _bad_ thing!"

"No no," she smiled wide with her teeth. "I had a great time then! It was just…silly. You didn't need to spend all that money just to impress me."

"Yeah, well…" he looked down and started mumbling to himself.

"Come to think of it, you're right," the girl cast her white eyes up to the ceiling, "it _does_ look a lot like that place…"

* * *

"…Any minute now," a younger, shorter Kiba Inuzuka said softly. He had finally scrounged up enough money to take Hinata—who he had been dating for a whole two and a half weeks—out to the most expensive, fancy restaurant in town. While he'd managed to be able to afford the costly dinner they were about to have, it completely slipped his mind about making a reservation, and as such, was left waiting for a table to open up—him and about twenty other groups of people. He was trying his best to ignore all the adults giving the two sixteen year olds awful stares; he rubbed his fingers against the red markings on his cheeks.

"I don't mind the wait, Kiba." Hinata smiled sincerely at her new boyfriend. She had just, finally decided to cut her hair short again, figuring that now that she had a boyfriend she should start putting some more effort into her appearance. Hanabi told her she looked cuter like this, too.

It was really, truly nice of Kiba to do all this for her, but she did think it was a little much; after all, to spend all his money just to impress her and take her to a fancy restaurant. She would have been fine with just a night at his place, curled up on the couch with him. Before she knew it her mind began to wander, and for one of the first times, she didn't have to feel so guilty about thinking about a boy like that. It was nice, like she owned a little something that gave her that right.

The pair leaned against a wall while they waited. The restaurant required formal attire, so Kiba was clad in a shirt and tie, and Hinata a small but very modest dress. "I swear," Kiba began, "I'm never going to dress up for anything ever again. Way too stuffy...I wasn't made for this!" little did he know how wrong he would turn out to be. He had hoped that Hinata would reply with something along the lines of 'not even when we get married?' She didn't; just smiled and nodded at him.

When the time finally came, they were seated at a table not unlike the one in the supper hall they would be visiting a year and a half later. The two ordered their foods and danced awkward conversation with each other. They'd only been dating a bit over two weeks; there were still a lot of details the two weren't exactly sure about. Still, they had a nice time. Kiba encouraged Hinata to order anything she wanted, no matter how expensive, and the result was a large slice of vanilla ice cream cake for desert.

"Wow!" Hinata couldn't help herself but to grin at the monstrous, delicious cake slice in front of her. The only way it could have been better for her is if there were a cluster of cinnamon rolls on the inside. "It looks so good!"

"Yeah," Kiba let out a long breath before continuing his sentence, "I'd try some…but I can't lift a finger after that meal," he'd eaten a bit too much steak. He then averted his eyes upwards, onto the chandelier above their table.

Hinata's milky eyes seemed to glisten as Kiba looked upward and away from her. They cast themselves at the cake, then at Kiba, then at the cake and then at Kiba again.

She slowly picked up her fork and poked it, pulling off a bit onto the fork. It was soft and fluffy; dripping with vanilla ice cream. Her hand shook and she took the fork higher, eventually stretching her arm, and by extension, the fork, out across the table. "U-um…K-kiba…" her face rapidly gained a massive blush and her body began shaking even more than before, bouncing the fork up and down.

"Huh?" Kiba looked back down; eyeing the fork Hinata was holding in his face.

"Y-you said you can't lift a finger…and…I…um…y-you can…" her face was completely red now, staring nervously into Kiba's sharp eyes.

Suddenly Kiba grew the most incredible, unrelenting smile. "Oh, thanks!" he leaned forward and puts his mouth of the fork, removing the piece of cake, chewing it and swallowing. "Mmm…"

"N-no problem…!" she smiled back and him, then beginning to eat the cake herself, withdrawing back into her proverbial shell, but relieved that Kiba didn't think of her offer as weird or something.

And the two ate their dessert and eventually, Kiba reluctantly paid the bill, and the two got up to leave. The couple exited with Hinata leaning affectionately on her boyfriend, the two of them thoroughly satisfied with the night's events. But Kiba still had one trick up his sleeve.

The couple was walking down the path towards Hinata's home, when Kiba suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Listen, Hinata," cue Hinata's red cheeks.

They were only a few centimeters away from each other, and this sudden closeness, the feeling of his breath on her skin—it electrified her. She wanted so badly to move those centimeters forward, to forcefully press her lips on his and taste the inside of his mouth. The feeling, it racked through her entire body, making her quiver and shake, her breaths becoming long and heavy. She felt like she was a big piece of melting clay; she didn't know this feeling or at least, not very well.

"I have something for you…I know it's early but…" Kiba took a step back and Hinata released a sigh of both relief and slight disappointment. Girls need kisses too, after all…

"Y-yeah…?"

Kiba pulled a skinny black box out of his pants pocket and opened it, he held it out in front of himself—much like Hinata had done earlier with the fork. Inside was a silver bracelet with oval shaped beads; one of them with a purple jewel in it—probably amethyst…fake of course.

"Kiba! That's…th-…you didn't…" Hinata somehow managed to smile and frown at the exact same time. She reached out with her slender hands and delicately pinched the bracelet between her index finger and thumb, picking it up, holding it in front of her eyes. "It's so pretty…"

"Like something else I know of," Kiba grinned in response to his own comment. Hinata loved Kiba's grins. The way it showed off his sharp teeth…there was something about it.

Gently, the girl slipped the bracelet onto her petite wrist. "You're too wonderful to me…Kiba…"

"Hehe, it's nothing, really. I care about you a lot, you know? I wanted—I wanted to show you."

Hinata lit up like a lightbulb, she slowly walked closer to him, beaming. "Kiba…L-let me…show _you…_" she lightly placed her palms on the sides of Kiba's face and placed a long, soft, tender kiss on his lips.

And soon another, and another, and another…

* * *

Hinata was grinning to herself. Those were such happy times; everything was so new and so exciting. Back then, that date was the moment she knew that she and him would be together for a long time; and here they were again, in another fancy restaurant, about to share another romantic experience together.

"Hey, so, uh," Erii was standing in front of their, table again, chewing the end of a pencil. "Yeah I've got your drinks...and...yeah, you can take them," she placed a tall glass of lemonade in front of Hinata, and a glass of water in front of Kiba.

Hinata shook her head out of the flashback. "Oh, thank you!"

"So..." the pink haired waitress placed her pencil into a pocket protector on her vest with her mouth. "You all ready to order?" she brushed a lock of pink hair away from her eye.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kiba nodded, "I'll have the steak. Rare of course," he grinned.

"And you, miss?" Erii scribbled down on a small pad of paper.

"I'll have, um, the um, Misoshiru, please."

Erii kept writing on her pad and then stared down at her shoes.

"Um...is that okay?"

Erii didn't say anything back, her eyes just stared eternally through her shoes, past the floor, down through the basement into the earth, all the way to the very core of the planet.  
Not literally, of course. Though she _would_ make a good byakugan user.

"...Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right, uh-huh, going! Thanks!" she scurried off, leaving the two at the table in confusion.

"I wonder what's up with her," Kiba mused, sipping his water.

"Y-Yeah...I don't know..."

"At least the food here isn't as expensive as the last time we went somewhere so expensive!" Kiba laughed to himself.

"I-I'm sorry about your bracelet...Kiba..." the violet haired girl said, changing the subject to match her current thoughts. She cast her byakugan eyes down at a small, empty plate in the middle of the table shamefully.

"Oh, that thing? Don't worry about it. Besides, it was _your_ bracelet,' Kiba reached across the table and took Hinata's hand in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah but...you got it...just for me..." her cheeks flushed.

"Are you listening? I said not to worry about it!" Kiba remarked back at her with a certain charm in his voice.

"But...you know, I still like to keep it with me...even if I did break it," she took her other hand and reached into a small pocket in her skirt, delicately pulling out the same bracelet Kiba had given to her about 18 months prior. Though it didn't exactly looked the same. The bracelet was dirty looking and scratched up. There was a cut in it, which made it impossible to wear in it's curtain state not to mention it was missing a large portion of the oval beads that made up the majority of it's length. All that remained were about 5 of the original 12 beads, one of which being the one with the presumably fake amethyst gem—now fractured.

"You still keep that old thing around? Well, it's not like it was _your_ fault that it broke," Kiba eyed the bracelet.

"I shouldn't have worn it when I did," she sighed. "But I still like keeping it with me, especially when you're not around," she tilted her head and smiled.

Warm, mushy feelings then enveloped the space the two of them were in. The pair staring amorously into each other's eyes. Kiba continued to fondle his mate's hand.

The two stayed like this for a while; exchanging compliments and inside jokes; smiling and giggling at each other. Well, Kiba didn't really giggle so much as _howl_. But by now he was used to all the staring it brought. It came with being an Inuzuka.

Soon enough, the absent minded Erii made her way back to their table from the abyss of the other customers, holding with her Kiba and Hinata's meals. "Hey you two, I uh...this is yours! So like, you can go ahead and eat up." she gave Kiba a plate with his steak and a side of mashed potato's, and Hinata her bowl of Misoshiru.

"Awesome! Thanks," Kiba loved steak. In fact, 'loved' wouldn't quite be a strong enough word. He _craved _the sweet, chewy taste of meat and wanted nothing more than to simply grab it with his hands and tear into it with his teeth. Of course for Hinata's sake, he would refrain and use a fork and knife.

Hinata nodded her head to Erii and took a sip of her Misoshiru. "Mmf!" she winced and immediately dropped her spoon against the side of the bowl, making a loud 'clank'.

"Oh uh, yeah, hot," Erii started talking again, glancing around herself, "I forgot to say...like, dangerously hot.. Yeah, so like...uh, I'm sorry, Miss." Her emerald eyes made their way to Hinata's face and down her body. "You...That's a really cute top," her eyes moved away, staring off to the side, "you know? Umm...I've gotta get back to serving," she turned around and walked off.

Kiba tried his best not to check their waitress out as she strut off. He just barely was able to resist. It's tough being a boy sometimes. Something about the way that girls walk, the way that their hips move and the effect it has on the entire body as a whole. Could it not be so damn attractive for once?

"It _is_ a nice shirt..." Hinata said quietly, looking down at herself. "How nice of her."

"Oh!" Kiba gave his full attention back to his date. "Yeah, it's hot," he smirked, beginning to cut apart his steak with his knife.

The two went on to carry out normal, simple conversation. Both of them fully aware of what was going to be happening later that night, and both of them choosing to omit it from the conversation. It was the dark, looming awkwardness that kid itself underneath each and every one of their words.

To say Hinata was feeling anxious was a gigantic understatement. She figured if she kept quiet, Kiba would take care of everything. Which in actuality laid a lot of unfair pressure onto Kiba, but she didn't know what else to do. Kiba only assumed that he was going to have to take the lead anyway, with this and that in turn made him a lot more worried about screwing something up. It was all on him.

A while passed and the two of them had finished their respective meals when the sound of music began to fill the room. Hinata looked over; a strings arrangement was playing music in a corner of the restaurant. Couples were dancing to the slow music in the middle of the restaurant.

"Oh...look...that's cute," she smiled, holding her near empty glass of lemonade up in front of her with the tips of her fingers, swirling it around. She smiled at all the cute couples as they danced back and forth in the center of the room. When she directed her attention back for a response from Kiba, she found he was no longer sitting in his seat, but rather, standing next to the table. "Kiba? What is it...?"

"Dance with me," he smiled at her with closed eyes.

"Kiba...I don't know...I'm....I'm not...good,"she held her index finger in front of her mouth. What Neji would call 'trying to put a wall between them.'

"That makes two of us," he gripped both of her hands and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon."

"O-Okay," Hinata followed him cautiously out onto the dance floor, where he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She, in response, rang her arms around Kiba's neck and swayed back and forth. "Sorry if I-"

"This is perfect," he smiled right in her face, cutting her off.

"Mmn..." Hinata bit her lip.

"What, you don't like it?"

The girl lowered and rested her head on Kiba's collarbone. "Mmm....when did you get so sweet...? You're supposed to be a vicious, wild beast..."

"A certain someone, _somehow, _managed to tame me," he whispered softly while placing his forehead against the top of her head, still swaying gently to the music.

"S-stop that...you know I'm susceptible to that stuff..." she tightened her grip around his neck, pulling their bodies even closer together.

"Yeah, I'm a real jerk, aren't I Hyuga?"

She smiled widely to herself, "you're just a beast...you don't know any better..."

Kiba laughed, and Hinata laughed, and the two got closer, and they stayed like that. Weaving back and forth to the gentle sounds of the string ensemble. He looked down at her, she was still nestled in his collar, and he watched in awe for a few seconds at her beauty. There were so many other guys, but ultimately, she wanted to be with _him_ of all people. He thought of how he was so lucky, and how amazing it was that after all that time, he finally got her. She was his. After such a long time of secretly pining after her, they'd develop this long, healthy eighteen month relationship of theirs. The way he felt now—he never imagined himself feeling it. The warmth and closeness of it all. The soft, mushy feelings he felt whenever he was around her. It was special. She was special. They were special. He could only hope that she felt anywhere near the same way.

It was improbable; after all, they were still young, but he wanted her to be the _one_. He wanted to marry this girl one day. He wanted more intimacy, more closeness, and most of all, he wanted to let her know all f this—all that he was feeling, no matter how many times he may have said it before or will say it again. He needed to be be even more with her. It went beyond an emotional feeling. It became a physical and mental _need_ for him. Even more connected and even more intimate. To be able to express these feelings further to her; this was was what the that whole night was about—this feelings, these emotions, all of the careful planning. To be able to make love to her...

"Hey...Kiba..."

Whether or not cutting her off would turn out to be a good or bad idea, he'd never know. He broke her off mid sentence, lifting her chin up off him so that their eyes met. "Hinata, I'm _so_ in love with you."

Hinata started giggling, smiling almost manically. "Mm, I love you too!" she kissed him on the cheek six times, each one getting held longer and longer. "So sweet..."

Kiba sighed with relief and pecked a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"I think...I-I think...we should go back," Hinata's smile turned shy as she whispered, gripping onto Kiba's jacket.

He looked calm, but inside he was grinning madly. "If that's what you want," he pressed his lips to her and quickly pulled back. "I _guess_ I'm going to have to oblige you."

Hinata giggled and the two went pack to their table and Kiba paid the bill(Which was indeed not as expensive as last time) and they walked for the doors of the establishment.

"Oh, uh, hey...you two? Uh, have a nice night and stuff," Erii caught them at the door, picking up what looked like menus from a podium-like fixture.

"Yeah, thanks! See you around!" Kiba turned his head and waved with Hinata doing the same shortly after.

The waitress sighed as the two walked out of the supper hall, twirling a lock of pink hair around her right index finger. _'I wish I were that lucky...No boy has ever looked at me like he looked at her...' _she sighed, _'That's real love if I ever saw it.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I told you you'd like it! ...You didn't like it? Well....uh...  
Oh! You were just kidding! Well be sure to review if you want your chapter 3 and if you want it up fast. Nothing motivates me (and makes me happy as a clam) like seeing a new review when I look at my stats page. Now...Have some odds and ends about the process of this chapter being brought into life and it's content.

_- Erii is an original character that I came up with while lifting weights. No lie. She's also the only OC you'll be seeing. Be glad.  
- I wrote this entire chapter on paper before putting it on the computer and fixing it up. Hand cramps galore and around 20 pages of notebook all inked up. I'm not sure if I want to do that for the next chapter. We'll see.  
- That wasn't the last flashback you're going to see in this story. After all, I started the fic with them dating. The relationship as a whole needs some development, yeah?  
- This chapter was only supposed to be about 2,000 words. What a horrible estimate.  
- After writing this one, I'm starting to think we might see more than the three chapters I planned on.  
- Misoshiru is soup heavy with miso spices.  
- There may or may not be more Neji in the future.  
- I've never updated a fic in this short of time. Be lucky I love you guys! (And this story...)  
- You dont' care about any of this, do you?_

Well, be sure to review and leave any questions or comments you'd like me to know! See ya next chapter! (If there _is _a next chapter! Muahahaha!)  
_(Just kidding, there will be.)_

(Probably.)

Thanks~


	3. The Mood

**A/N: **Welcome welcome to the quite spectacular chapter three! Thanks for all your reviews! You guys keep me going...*Wipes eye* I don't know what I'd do without you guys! Though you're not here for me, you're here for KibaHina related matters. But first...I suppose the suits are still looking for a disclaimer each chapter, aren't they?  
Well, I guess I could have a fun little thing where the characters of my story do the disclaimer for me and talk amongst themselves...

...But I'm not going to do that.

In less entertaining news, the original plan was for this story to be a threeshot, but that isn't happening, I've decided it'll probably be along the lines of a _fiveshot. _Hope you can handle that. ;D

I really hope you guys like this one! Middles can be difficult, but I know it's of at least somewhat good quality! More notes after the story!  
Read on, you'll like it.  
(Probably.)

Oh by the way, we're starting with a flashback this time. And another one later.

* * *

"Honestly, this is a little hard to believe," a tall, slim black haired woman cast her piercing red eyes on Hinata—her wrist specifically. "To think our Kiba Inuzuka would grow into such a romantic…" she smirked. "Such a lucky girl you are, Hinata."

Almost any time someone other than Kiba mentioned their relationship in any way, Hinata's cheeks would instantly flush. This time was no different. "Th-thanks…Kurenai-sensei."

"You know Hinata, I was beginning to think that he'd never tell you," Kurenai cupped her chin as she walked next to her student, long legs extending and moving back and forth. The two were out for a stroll over a grassy clearing in the back of the village together; originally to discuss things regarding Team 8 and future missions, but the conversation had since shifted. It was an exceptionally beautiful day in the village. The sun was shining incredibly bright and the air wafted with a smell not unlike that of cherry blossoms. She and Hinata used often take walks like this, though they'd been far and few between ever since the baby came. Now that she was a single mother, there wasn't very much time to talk—thank god Shikamaru offered to babysit. It was a good opportunity to catch up on her pupil's personal life.

"T-tell me? I don't…" Hinata began wiggling her fingers at her side nervously. "What do you mean…?"

"You don't think he just started liking you out of nowhere, do you? For as long as I can remember, he's looked at you like a lot more than _just_ his squad-mate," the older woman playfully nudged her student.

"Huh…? I…" it was embarrassing. That _was _what she thought. She pushed her hands together, one of her thumbs rubbing over her bracelet nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect _you _to have realized that. When you get as old and experienced as I am, you start to pick up on these things," Kurenai laughed, "and boy did I ever pick up on it."

"Y-you mean all this time…?" Hinata's eyes shimmered as they watched her sensei's mouth deliver the supposedly obvious but actually very shocking truth.

"Seemed like it," she winked and nudged the shorter girl.

That was a flattering, if not charitable thought. At least it would've been if it didn't make her so—so upset. Did she mean that, all these years, Kiba had feelings like that for her!? Even when she didn't? Even when she had such feelings for…_certain other people._ It was a _horrible_ thought! She knew how hard it was, how he must have felt…_'Kiba…'_ a pit began to grow in her stomach. For years she'd probably been hurting him, and she had no idea at all. The pit kept getting bigger and bigger, eating away at her consciousness; her mind in complete overdrive—a calm, quiet, emotional panic.

"But none of that really matters now," Kurenai placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "you two are together, and _that_ is wonderful."

"Y-yeah!" Hinata managed to smile, despite the chaos and guilt flowing through her head. "You're right…it is wonderful!" she tried and succeeded in pushing back the awful thoughts of a hurt Kiba, and continued the conversation with her sensei. All of that stuff was over, and she shouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Kurenai was very, very right.

"But you know Hinata, being in a relationship while you're an active ninja…" the red eyed woman averted her gaze up toward the sky. "It's not always easy Hinata." This was a fact Kurenai knew all too well. She lost the love of her life, the father of her child, on the battlefield; another victim of the ninja system.

"I-I know…I won't get distracted on missions, I promise Kurenai-sensei!"

"It's not just about distractions, Hinata," they came to a picnic bench underneath an umbrella. "It's about judgment. You can't get reckless just because your partner is in danger…Love has a knack for clouding people's judgment Hinata. I'm not going to be there to pull you out of that stuff anymore." Kurenai had long since been on a ninja mission. She couldn't go when she was pregnant, and now had a child to care for. It would be a while before she was permitted to embark on a mission again; once her child was old enough to handle the long amounts of time she'd be away for.

The girl knew that her sensei's words had a great deal of truth to them. Earlier, on more than one occasion, she'd taken the sometimes foolish option of throwing her life on the line to protect someone she cared about, even in the face of an enemy that she had no chance in hell of defeating. She knew that was far from a great quality, and that it was something she needed to fix. Kiba wouldn't like her getting killed for him…

"On a less grim note," Kurenai sat down on the bench. "I'm happy for you two. Must be nice."

"Oh, yes. I can't say that it's been a bad month, sensei," the girl ran a hand through her dark, raven blue hair, taking a seat beside Kurenai on the thick, heavy wooden bench.

The older woman began chuckling, "I can see you've already got him spending all sorts of money on you," she joked.

"A-Ah…" Hinata began to giggle along with her teacher. "It's not like I asked him to…he just—"

"Was trying to impress you?" the woman's laugh continued.

The younger girl's face lit up. "Guess so," at this point, Hinata was still in that hyperactive bubbly state that comes along during the beginning of a relationship. As embarrassing as it could be, sometimes she actually _didn't_ blush. Sometimes she couldn't help but giggle with happiness. Such is love. "But I'm really glad he did…"

"Oh yeah?" Kurenai said quizzically, leaning her arms behind herself.

"Whenever I'm upset or feeling lonely, I can look at my wrist…and there he is, smiling at me with those big silly fangs of his," Hinata beamed. "If I'm on a mission without him, I know I've got him there supporting me, too…"

Kurenai nodded along, smiling. Oh to be young and in love…

"I need to remember to get him something like this too, someday."

"That's so sweet…Am I going to be hearing wedding bells soon?"

Indeed sometimes she wouldn't breakdown in a red, flustered fit. This time was not one of those times. "H-huh!? N-No, I mean we—we haven't even…I don't…I mean! Um, d-don't think that…err, I…w-we…Eeeek!"

* * *

"Hey! Are you even paying attention, Hinata?" Kiba furled his brow at her. They were walking back to the Hyuga complex along a seemingly deserted road in the village. It was dark, about a quarter after ten at night. This part of the village was so naturally dark that it'd be pitch black if not for a certain helpful celestial body.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kiba. I was just thinking about some stuff…" Hinata smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend, once again pulling herself out of another flashback.

"Ah yeah?" Kiba poked his head in front of her. "What kind of stuff were you thinking about?" he grinned, "Me?"

A warm smile arose on the girl's face. "What else?" she took advantage of the placement of Kiba's head and kissed him; a bold move, especially for Hinata. What exactly is it about uncharacteristic actions that make them so exciting? Kiba kissed her back, hard.

It wasn't particularly long before the one kiss turned into many more. The mood was too perfect.

"Kiba…" Hinata lowered her head down and away from her partner's mouth.

"Yes?" he proceeded to direct his lips toward Hinata's now further exposed neck.

"N-not here," she flushed, "we're in public…c-come on…"

"Public?" Kiba's hands found their way to the waist of his girlfriend, his fingers on her curves which flawlessly lead into one another. "I don't see anyone around."

"D-don't…"her teeth bit down on her lip as her body began quivering. She felt heat—and a lot of it. Her fists clenched themselves at her sides. The arousal made her body lethargic; paralyzed in the heat of the moment.

"Don't what?" Kiba moved one hand up her body, to the top of her shirt, lightly tugging down the neck line, far enough to place his lips over her collarbone and gently bite down.

Sharp, intense satisfaction shot down from the impression Kiba's teeth made on her skin. The feeling thundered all throughout her body; a thousand hands clapping inside of her. Slowly her mouth slipped open, soft sighs and gasps escaping onto her breathe. It was amazing the way these feelings over took her personality. The quiet, shy Hinata melted away because of it. Her body took control from there, and her body wanted more. Soon her fingertips gave way to her desires and pressed and slid across Kiba's chest as she tried not to let her eyes roll back into her head, her legs quaking beneath her. "K-Kiba…" it was three simple words. All it took was three simple words, but her head gained control of her body, and she came to her senses. Good as it felt, this wasn't _quite _the time or the place. "Kiba, please, stop!" her hands pushed against his chest, separating the two from each other; the passion quickly evaporating and quickly becoming tension.

Kiba cursed to himself in his head. He'd ruined it—ruined the entire night because he just couldn't keep him goddamn hands to himself. _'I'm so stupid…so so stupid…why am I so impulsive..." _his hands gingerly retreated back down to his sides, his face showcasing an odd mixture of regret and fear. It was night in which he allowed himself no mistakes, and he just made one. "Hinata…Sorry…"

It didn't take long for Hinata to flush completely cherry. "N-no! _I'm_ sorry…I-I just…I'm…I-I'm…" the words weren't formulating in her mouth, and in all honesty, she didn't know what words she _wanted_ to formulate. Hell, she wasn't even sure why she stopped him in the first place; just that she didn't want to lose herself here. Not yet.

For what seemed like hours, the two stood and looked at each other; the unbridled fear and anxiousness swimming in and out of each other's eyes. One raven haired beauty anxious and horribly unsure of herself, and one wild, brown haired boy trying to hold back the terrible fear of messing up. As negative as their stares remained and despite how sick the last few awkward moments had made both of them feel, neither looked away. And you could say that that's what love is—wanting to look away when things start getting uneasy. But you don't look away, you keep staring at each other, and you face everything together, locked in that same gaze. You take the good with the bad, and you keep on looking. Kiba and Hinata had been through too much together to look away now.

"L-later?" Hinata tried her very best to smile. She succeeded magnificently.

"Of course," and so did Kiba. "You know what? Let me make that up to you."

"You don't have t—eep!" the girl suddenly found herself floating a few feet above the ground in her boyfriend's arms. He held her with arms under her knees, and one draped around her back. She clung onto his neck. "I-I'm wearing a skirt…" she blushed.

"No one's around, relax," he started walking, his girlfriend gently bouncing up and down in his arms.

"…Kiba…"

"Come on…"

* * *

"Just let me carry you home, okay? You'll never make it by yourself with that ankle," Kiba motioned towards Hinata's bandaged ankle with his head, the crimson of her blood slowly overtaking the white of the bandage. "You can't expect me to just _leave you_."

"But…you don't have to carry me like this…I could just…"

"Just limp home? Nu-uh. I'm your boyfriend, and I'm damn well gonna carry you back home safely!" Kiba began walking along the path to the Hyuga complex.

"I can make it, really I can!" Hinata winced, smiling with one of her eyes half closed from the pain of her wound. "R-really…"

"Don't be so stubborn! Who do you think you are?" Kiba said, smiling smugly, "Me?"

The girl lightly giggled and proceeded to speak in a very mediocre impersonation of Kiba's voice, "yaw! I am Kiba! I like…um…um…meat! And um…dogs! Awoooo!"

Kiba scowled at the impersonation, furling his brow. "I do _not _sound like that. Have you even been paying attention the six months we've been dating?"

"Umm…guess not…" Hinata began to get comfortable in his arms, closing her eyes and halting her protests once and for all.

"Then what've you been doing!?"

"I've…been looking at your handsome face…" she remarked, just above a whisper in volume. Her head nuzzled into her boy.

"I suppose that's an acceptable answer. How's your ankle feeling?" he continued walking, only about a block away from the Hyuga's pearly white housing complex; the cool night air chilling the young couple.

"It's better, I'm sorry I let myself get hurt today," the girl in Kiba's arms somehow managed to dig her head even deeper into him, nestling in the small crevices and crannies of his body. "I was pretty careless…"

"Hey hey, you can't catch every trap every time," he nudged her arched back. "You were bound to trigger one at some time or another. You had a pretty great record going; better than mine, at least."

"Y-yeah…thanks Kiba…" the sound of her voice got softer and softer as time passed and the closer they got to her home. The way that Kiba's heart beat against her while in his arms; it was so soothing and comforting. It calmed her down and made it seem as if the pain in her ankle was subsiding.

"Six months, wow," Kiba mused quietly to himself, watching the girl in his arms go through the motions of breathing. "Seems like just yesterday I got that bracelet on your wrist."

"Seems like it…" the small girl mumbled out, clearly still awake.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were asleep."

"Um, I would be, but I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'll stop holding onto you and I'll drop backwards and you won't be able to catch me in time and I'll hit the ground really hard and—"

"Relax, will ya?" Kiba gently shook her back and forth in his arms, causing her to grip onto his neck even tighter. By the time they got there, he'd probably end up with a bunch of marks on his neck from from this. Girls and their fingernails…

"Nnn…okay…" Hinata loosened up her body and allowed herself to drift off. Thank god for Kiba's heartbeat, it kept her from bemoaning the pain in her leg. It was practically a numbing agent in itself.

...

"Zzz..."

...

"Well, here we are," Kiba, slightly exhausted, said to Hinata. He needed to wake her up if he were to finally have some sweet relief; he rolled one of his shoulders, cringing. "Hey Hinata!"

"Zzz...huh?" Her eyes began to open, revealing their blank irises. "Oh...! We're here?" she removed her arms from around her boy and rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes. "That was quick..."

"_Quick_?" he chuckled, "I must've walked a mile and a half. Good thing I like taking walks so much." Kiba tilted his head back and sighed. True, he was a _little _exhausted but that wasn't specifically something his girlfriend needed to know.

"Wow, really?" she responded sounding slightly surprised, peering around their surroundings. They were just outside of the complex. A petite smile appeared on the girl's face, "well...that's very sweet of you," she kissed him on the cheek and rubbed her nose against his skin affectionately. "Mm, down please," she tugged at his leather jacket.

Kiba began to tenderly untangle the girl from his body and carefully placed her on her feet. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Your ankle—I mean, I could—"

"I can manage," she cut him off, smiling through the pain from putting weight on her ankle. "Yeah, I can walk fine," Hinata took a step towards the door, flinching.

Kiba nodded at her, his eyes filled with concern. One his hands made it's way up into his nest of messy brown hair, "if you're sure..."

"Relax," the smile on her face got even wider, "you haven't forgotten that I'm strong too...have you?"

In response, he grinned. "'Course not."

"Well then..." her face clearly showed her strong desire for sleep. "Goodnight...Kiba..." and then she placed her hands on Kiba's shoulders and leaned forward, kissing him firmly, the way she always kissed him goodnight standing outside this very door. They exchanged a final look before each turned and the distance between them grew until Hinata was in her room and Kiba was back at his home.

That was that.

* * *

"Well, here we are! See, that wasn't so bad," Kiba grinned.

"Yeah...you were right, you win," Hinata smiled and let her head fall back, her dark hair falling away from her face.

"I'm glad you were at least able to stay awake this time."

"Of course I did," she dangled her feet, the black pumps she wore nearly slipping off. "Because...we've still...u-umm..." Hinata wiggled around in Kiba's arms. "Put me down first!" she giggled.

"Right!" his hands lifted her onto her own two feet, her back against the door. "We've still...?"

Hinata started fidgeting, "I mean...We..." she quickly glanced around nervously, her teeth gripping harder and harder on her bottom lip.

Kiba scratched his head. "Yeah...?"

"I-Inside?" she smiled nervously with pursed lips; it looked like she was trying to keep herself from an all out grin. "N-now?" she reached behind herself and slid open the door to her home.

However, Kiba didn't need to bother holding back—he was already grinning wildly, the wind blustering around his hair.

Their hands interwove with each other, and Hinata pulled Kiba inside with her, kissing him in a way that was completely unlike all the nights before. This time it wasn't ending just yet. Not before long the two disappeared completely into the Hyuga complex.

That was that.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you you'd like it! ...You didn't? Oh, you did? Well, which is it!? You can't play with me like this, you know I'm fragile!  
I'll let it slide this time. Maybe two flashbacks were too much for one chapter...

I don't really have any odds and ends this chapter, but if there's anything you want to know or have a question about, feel free to address it in your review! (You're going to review me, right?)

Chapter 4 is next, and I'm sure that's the one you're all waiting for. The bedroom chapter, the chapter with the touching and the feeling and the long elegant steamy descriptions of bodies? Yeah, that's the one that's next, so if you sat through this chapter and are wondering, the best is yet to come!  
(In terms of sexiness, of course)

Well, that's all I have to say, so be sure to leave a review or favorite or anything really, it all helps motivate me and get you your chapters quicker. (And if you don't you don't even GET your chapters! For teh evulz!)

(I kid.)

(Probably.)

That's all for now,  
Thanks~


End file.
